This invention relates to new and useful improvements in photograph carrying postcards.
Devices have heretofore been conceived for mailing postcards to which a photograph has been attached. One particular fault of these prior devices is that it is difficult to place the photograph therein so that it is precisely located in an opening provided in the card. More particularly, the cards are constructed with one of the panels having a removable window opening therein, and a pressure sensitive adhesive is provided on the back side for holding the photograph in place and also for holding panels of the card together. With pressure sensitive adhesive on the rear side of the face panel, it is difficult to view the photograph through a front surface while at the same time aligning and sticking the photograph onto the back side properly for framing by the opening. Also, as is known, photographs come in varying sizes and this makes it more difficult to align the photograph with the opening due to the fact that as stated applying the photograph must be accomplished from the back side.